


Dirty Snow

by Elgas



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:38:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elgas/pseuds/Elgas
Summary: La neve era lì, a ricoprire ogni centimetro di foresta e le aspre cime del Monte Hotaka; eralì, a ricordarle un mondo fatto di brutalità e sangue, un mondo che lei, Tia Harribel, nonera riuscita a cambiare. Un monumento al fallimento e all’impossibilità di lasciarsi tuttoalle spalle.





	Dirty Snow

**Author's Note:**

> La presente Storia e la Serie Another End, che trovate completa su EFP, non sono collegate a nessuna  
> delle Light Novel. A chi volesse, finita questa, iniziare la mia Serie, ecco i link:  
>   
> 1) [Ikiru Riyu ( Long Completa in 14 Capitoli )](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3452349)  
> 2) Dirty Snow  
> 3)[Deep Anyss](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3819961&i=1)
> 
> Extra Stories  
>   
> 1) [Smoke in a spring night ( Os ) ](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1660432&i=1)  
> 2)[Dopo la fine voglio dirti ( Os )](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2095230&i=1)  
> 3)[Pieces of Seasons ( Raccolta di Flashfic )](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3768404&i=1)  
> 

Bianco.  
Più di ogni altro colore, il bianco riusciva ad abbagliarti. Bianchi erano molti fiori; bianche  
la luna e la neve che ricopriva la terra durante l’inverno.  
Ai viventi piaceva, la neve, più di ogni altra cosa bianca; anche se fredda la modellavano  
in forme grandi e piccole; grazie ad appositi strumenti, chiamati scii, snowboard, slitte,  
percorrevano grandi distanze in un batter d’occhio, oppure si limitavano a osservarla al  
calduccio dentro le loro abitazioni.  
Lei al contrario l’aveva odiata dal primo istante; troppo instabile, fredda, portatrice di  
ricordi sgraditi. Bianca era la sabbia dell’Hueco Mundo; bianchi i palazzi di Las Noches,  
le vesti degli Arrancar; bianche erano state le divise del Wandenreich prima di tingersi  
di rosso, a seguito della disfatta dell’Impero.  
La neve era lì, a ricoprire ogni centimetro di foresta e le aspre cime del Monte Hotaka; era  
lì, a ricordarle un mondo fatto di brutalità e sangue, un mondo che lei, Tia Harribel, non  
era riuscita a cambiare. Un monumento al fallimento e all’impossibilità di lasciarsi tutto  
alle spalle. Voltare pagina, iniziare un nuovo capitolo; l’era sembrato possibile fino a poco  
tempo prima, a seguito degli anni trascorsi nei meandri di Las Noches, osservando il lento  
deteriorarsi della maschera, il buco nel basso ventre restringersi in maniera lenta e costante;  
avvertendo nuove sensazioni fluire in lei. Continuare a vivere… insieme a Stark, Lilynette,  
Apacci, Rose e Sung-Sun; sarebbe bastato questo per costruire una vita nel Mondo Terreno,  
faticosamente raggiunto grazie all’apertura dell’ultimo Garganta. L’aveva creduto  
possibile… fin quando l’irritante mondo bianco non si era materializzato davanti  
agli occhi.  
« Come mai così pensierosa? »  
Harribel riportò l’attenzione sulla figura inginocchiata vicino alla riva del Taisho, ora  
ghiacciato. L’anziana Chiyako si stava rivelando una continua sorpresa; oltre alla capacità  
di veder le anime, gestiva e viveva in un ryokan* posto sul pendio occidentale rispetto allo  
stagno, e aveva offerto all’inusuale comitiva vitto e alloggio in cambio d’aiuto nelle mansioni  
dell’albergo.  
_\- Potete usare le stanze e i vestiti dei miei nipoti. Darete meno nell’occhio considerando la  
vostra…  
inusuale visibilità - _aveva commentato appena varcata la soglia di casa.  
Erano passate tre settimane dal loro incontro e l’ex-Regina, a intervalli di due o tre giorni,  
l’aiutava a raggiungere lo specchio d’acqua e a trasportare ghiaccio e neve pura al ryokan*,  
dai quali in seguito avrebbe ricavato l’acqua per cucinare. Quella mattina, Harribel l’aveva  
accompagnata come di consueto, con indosso pesanti abiti terreni adatti alla stagione.  
Attese qualche secondo, soffermandosi sui riflessi netti e azzurri della distesa ghiacciata,  
gli unici finora a donarle un vago conforto dall’onnipresente neve.  
« Chiyako… quanto bisognerà aspettare prima che scompaia? »  
La vide sorridere e mettere un contenitore colmo di manto nevoso dentro la cesta.  
« Oh! Oh! Siamo appena all’inizio mia cara, qui l’inverno dura tanto. Solo a metà Marzo,  
tra cinque mesi, arriverà la primavera. Voi quanto intendete fermarvi? »  
« Ancora non lo sappiamo, dipende tutto da... come evolverà la situazione… », ammise  
dopo una lieve esitazione, « … perdoni la domanda; davvero si sente sicura a ospitarci?  
Le siamo immensamente grati, però noi siamo… »  
« Anime bisognose di un rifugio, niente di più e niente di meno. », concluse prontamente  
Chiyako, « Non preoccuparti; ho vissuto sulla mia pelle gli orrori della Guerra, ci vuole  
ben altro che un scontro tra Hollow e Shinigami per impressionarmi. »  
Una gentilezza del genere, spontanea e dolce, risultava estranea agli Arrancar, ma se Stark  
era abbastanza a suo agio e le Fraccion esultavano con reazioni di gioia più o meno  
esplicite, lei si sentiva imbarazzata, non sapendo cosa fosse meglio dire o fare di fronte  
alle premure dell’anziana vivente.  
« Beh… mi-mi permetta di ringraziala ancora una volta, » balbettò coprendosi la bocca  
con la sciarpa.  
« Uh! Uh! In ogni caso… mi farebbe molto piacere se rimaneste fino a primavera. Sarebbe  
bello poter ammirare questo paesaggio tutti assieme… un’ultima volta. »  
A quelle parole Harribel li vide; le montagne risplendere del verde dei pini, i prati delle  
mille sfumature dei fiori e il Taisho luccicare sotto i tiepidi raggi del sole.  
Una visione fugace in cui, per un attimo, dimenticò il proprio turbamento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Proteggere e preoccuparsi spesso andavano di pari passo. Da quando erano giunti nel  
Mondo Terreno queste parole non avevano mai abbandonato la mente di Stark,  
ammassandosi brutalmente di fronte alla realtà dei fatti; sei Arrancar di cui due ex-  
Espada, nell’ultima lunghissima fase del processo di Shinigamificazione, ridotti a semplici  
anime; le maschere dissolte da tempo in polvere, il buco ridotto a pochi centimetri, ogni  
potere affievolitosi fino a scomparire, bisogno di cibo organico e, fatto inusuale, visibilità  
da parte di ogni vivente. Se tali punti rappresentassero caratteristiche comuni della  
trasformazione non gli era dato saperlo, l’unica certezza consisteva nell’attuale natura;  
anime impossibilitate a difendersi, deboli, e per questo difficilmente individuabili da  
Hollow e Shinigami.  
Che entrambi gli schieramenti fossero sulle loro tracce, era un’ipotesi quasi concreta, a  
fronte della violenta attività hollow nella vicina città di Matsumoto. Dopo l’arrivo nel  
Mondo Terreno, Stark aveva guidato il gruppo fra le montagne e l’incontro con Chiyako  
si era rivelato una benedizione; la zona attorno al ryokan* assieme al piccolo centro  
turistico, circa tre chilometri a nord del Taisho, non costituivano un agglomerato di anime  
sufficientemente vasto da attirare sguardi indesiderati. Se questo lo rassicurava, dall’altro  
lato vi erano dubbi e timori. Qualcosa impediva forse agli Hollow di avvicinarsi? Perché,  
riflettendoci, spesso veniva colto da una strana inquietudine? Non riusciva a venirne a  
capo, ma per il bene di tutti, per il bene di Harribel, preferiva tacere circa quegli oscuri  
interrogativi. Rimanere vigili e rilassarsi… era l’unica cosa da fare.

 _I'm awake I'm alive  
Now I know what I believe inside  
Now it's my time  
I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life _ (1)

La musica veniva spesso in aiuto quando, finite le mansioni nel ryokan* o bisognoso di  
riposo, si rifugiava nella camera asserenatogli dall’anziana proprietaria.  
_\- Takehiko, il mio amato nipote, porta sempre una copia dei suoi cd preferiti. Ascoltali pure se  
ti va. -_

 __

_Now it's my time  
I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life_

__

Tra le centinaia di canzoni e generi, ascoltava spesso Awake and Alive degli Skillet,  
soffermandosi in particolare su quel pezzo. Le parole risuonarono un’ultima volta,  
dopodiché premette il tasto STOP del lettore e si diresse alla finestra.  
Il complesso del ryokan* si divideva nella struttura tradizionale e in una più moderna,  
perfettamente integrata coi legni antichi. La parte nuova, su due piani, si trovava sul lato  
occidentale e comprendeva un deposito degli attrezzi e l’abitazione privata, di cui tre  
delle otto stanze costituivano le camere dei nipoti.  
_\- Sono cresciuti e vivono quasi tutti all’estero. Vengono a trovarmi in estate, quando il tempo è  
bello e riescono a ottenere un po’ di ferie. Uhm, pensandoci bene… potreste avere la loro età. - _  
Harribel e Chiyako stavano risalendo il sentiero, piccole figure circondate da pini ricoperti  
di neve, simili a pellegrine in mezzo a una cattedrale immacolata.  
In quel gesto così semplice, non riuscì a staccare gli occhi da lei neanche per un’istante.  
Harribel… Quante parole avevano condiviso? Quanti passi? Notti distesi fianco a fianco?  
Certo, lo stesso poteva dirsi per Lilynette, ma Harribel era diversa, inevitabilmente diversa.  
Un sorriso, una parola in più, le mani a sfiorarsi… gesti accumulati in anni e anni, da  
quando, finita la Guerra contro il Wandenreich, ella aveva ceduto il trono a Grimmjow  
Jeargerjaquez e raggiunto lui e Lilynette nei meandri di Las Noches, assieme alle  
inseparabili Fraccion.  
Sì… stava diventando qualcosa in più; lo avvertiva nei fremiti del petto; ne aveva la  
nebulosa consapevolezza durante quelle fredde notti invernali, mentre con lo sguardo  
percorreva le linee di un corpo perfetto, baciato della luce lunare, rimanendo affascinato  
dalle sfumature della pelle scura.  
Condividere la stessa stanza, dormire nello stesso futon*, gli era parsa una scelta innocua,  
ma allo stato attuale si stava rivelando un’arma a doppio taglio, poiché sensazioni  
confuse e senza nome divenivano ogni giorno più intense. Era legittimo provarle? Era  
giusto esprimerle? Se sì, in che modo? E come avrebbe reagito lei?  
Dubbi interrotti bruscamente da un rumore sordo.  
Stark si voltò, ritrovandola poco oltre l’entrata. Rimasta in pantaloni bianchi e maglione  
beige chiaro, Harribel chiuse la porta biascicando un veloce ciao e fiondandosi nel futon*.  
Attese qualche secondo prima di avvicinarsi e distendersi accanto a lei. Aveva appena  
sfiorato il cuscino quando la sua voce fuoruscì, gravida di un fardello a lungo celato.  
« La odio… non riesco a sopportarla la neve... »  
« … La neve? Perché? »  
« Mi ricorda… cose che speravo d’aver dimenticato… », rispose esitante, « … il mio  
fallimento come Regina, di quando sia stata stupida a credere di poter cambiare l’Hueco  
Mundo. Guarda… ancora adesso nonostante tutto gli Hollow ci braccano, desiderosi di  
cibarsi delle nostre carni. Durante la Guerra gli Shinigami si fecero aiutare da Nelliel e  
Grimmjow, ma non ho idea di come agiranno nei nostri confronti. Ah… so che qui siamo  
al sicuro, ma a volte… mi risulta opprimente. Uhm... scusami… no-non avrei dovuto  
assillarti in questo modo… »  
Distolse lo sguardo Harribel, forse per timore, forse per vergogna, forse per celare il velo  
di lacrime nelle iridi verde acqua. E Stark lo avvertì; un fremito scuotergli le membra. Lo  
seguì, incapace di ignorarlo, ritrovandosi a sfiorarle il viso; la pelle era morbida, specie nel  
punto dove il tatuaggio delineava una saetta; agitato era il suo respiro, ma questo non gli  
impedì di accorciare le distanze.  
« La neve… ti spaventa a tal punto? »  
« S-Stark… io… sì… mi spaventa. »  
« In quei momenti, se essa ti apparirà insopportabile, pensa… ai miei occhi. »  
Lei sussultò, sorpresa nell’udire parole tanto strane e decise. Eppure non si mosse, se non  
dopo pochi attimi; gentile gli accarezzò la guancia, soffermandosi col pollice appena sotto  
l’occhio.  
« Ricordano il mare… le profondità del mare. Ah… in effetti non li avevo mai osservati così  
da vicino. Grazie, grazie infinite Stark. »  
Una lacrima scivolò, colma di sollievo.  
Scivolò, andando a creare una nuova sfumatura sulla pelle scura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Otto giorni erano passati e la neve non appariva più così opprimente, anzi… quando il  
sole era alto, in un cielo diventato sereno, essa si tingeva di azzurro intenso, un azzurro  
che inevitabilmente le ricordava gli occhi di Stark. Perché fissandoli, li aveva paragonati  
al mare? Perché, rammentando quel momento sospeso, il cuore sussultava violento?  
« Harribel… ehi Harribel! »  
La voce di Lilynette la fece tornare al presente.  
Come ogni mattina, ognuno si era alzato presto per iniziare le mansioni del ryokan*; in  
un mese i clienti erano stati una quindicina, perlopiù giovani coppie bisognose di un  
posticino tranquillo, ma questo non toglieva la pulizia delle camere, di cui si occupavano  
Apacci e Rose; la cucina nelle esperte mani di Chiyako, a cui si affiancava l’inaspettato  
talento di Sung-Sun; a Stark erano affidati i lavori pesanti, tra cui spaccare la legna e  
trasportare le merci fino all’albergo, evitando ai fattorini una bella salita; mentre lei e  
Lilynette si prendevano cura delle coltivazioni. Quel mattino, nell’orto posto sul crinale  
della collina, avevano raccolto una cospicua quantità di tuberine*, porro e ravanelli.  
Percorrendo la via del ritorno, le ceste piene sulle spalle, la giovane Fraccion si era  
fermata indicando con insistenza una diramazione.  
« Potremo fare un giro diverso, che dici? »  
« Uhm… non rischiamo di perderci? »  
« Sembra proseguire in basso, nel peggiore dei casi sbucheremo sulla strada principale!  
Ti prego, ti prego… », implorò con occhi languidi.  
« Va bene, va bene, ma poi non lamentarti se ti stanchi. »  
S’inoltrarono lungo un ripido sentiero circondato da ginkgo, la cui disposizione creava  
uno strano effetto prospettico; ma fu un altro dettaglio a incuriosire Harribel; dopo una  
trentina di metri il terreno divenne pulito, sgombro da qualsivoglia ramo, foglia o fiocco  
di neve.  
\- …Chiyako deve tenerci molto. -  
Scendendo ancora s’imbatterono in una seconda svolta e avrebbero continuato, sennonché  
qualcosa attirò la loro attenzione; un leggero avvallamento e al centro di esso, circondata  
dagli scuri tronchi, una tomba. Pezzi di legno conficcati nel terreno e recitanti preghiere,  
un altarino in pietra puntellato di bastoncini d’incenso; i viventi costruivano monumenti  
del genere per seppellirci i propri cari, e trovarsi davanti a uno di essi turbò non poco  
Harribel.  
« Ah… forse è meglio procedere… »  
Ovattate giunsero le parole di Lilynette mentre si affrettava a proseguire.  
Lei al contrario rimase ferma, e dopo un tempo indefinito si avvicinò.  
Una tomba.  
Una piccola tomba.  
La tomba di un neonato.  
_\- Non sono affari tuoi… -_ sibilò la coscienza.  
Harribel continuò, incapace di fermarsi, di ignorare quel fremito viscido che scuoteva le  
membra, trascinandola fin lì.  
_Plin!_  
Una goccia nell’infinità dell’animo, sinistramente cristallina; tutto tacque, persino il suo  
respiro. Durò un’istante; i suoni tornarono e con essi il dolore, come se una lancia le  
avesse trafitto il ventre. Cadde in ginocchio, le mani premute all’altezza del buco. Allora  
li vide; il rosso del sangue, le dita impastate del calore delle viscere.  
Urlò e l’oscurità la inghiottì.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A lungo aveva sognato la debolezza; i deboli non erano soli, ai deboli era concesso  
aggregarsi. Nel tempo però il desiderio era sfumato… ora voleva essere forte, usare la  
forza per proteggere. Ancora una volta però, il destino giocò un brutto scherzo; in un  
tardo mattino invernale Coyote Stark conobbe l’amarezza e nell’animo reso sterile,  
rimase un profondo senso d’impotenza.  
Harribel era distesa sul letto, ancora incosciente, un panno umido a bagnarle la fronte;  
Apacchi, Rose e Sung-Sun, sedute attorno in silenzio. Nell’assenza di parole percepì tutta  
la loro preoccupazione; le volte in cui l’ex-Regina si era trovata in difficoltà, erano state a  
seguito di un combattimento; lo svenimento appariva dunque strano, fin troppo strano.  
Lui stava in disparte, la schiena poggiata contro lo stipite della porta, mentre i passi di  
Chiyako risalivano le scale. Arrivata in cima, la donna bussò alla stanza accanto, il vassoio  
ben saldo tra le mani.  
« Desideri qualcosa di caldo, cara? »  
« No… grazie lo stesso, nonnina », rispose debolmente Lilynette.  
Lei sospirò, ma con gentilezza distribuì a ognuno una tazza di tè. Mentre sorseggiava il  
proprio, Stark bussò una seconda volta.  
« Ehi, Lilynette! »  
« Lasciami sola…! »  
La franchezza aveva sempre contraddistinto il loro rapporto; ai tempi del conflitto contro  
il Gotei 13, quante volte l’aveva ripreso per la pigrizia e lui per la proverbiale insistenza?  
Non intendeva rinunciarci, specie in un momento del genere.  
« Non è colpa tua. »  
« Ero con lei… e non ho fatto nulla per fermarla; le altre saranno arrabbiate con me.  
Almeno tu… sei riuscito a portarla fin qui sana e salva... »  
« Non dire sciocchezze, nessuno è arrabbiato. Ascolta… lascio la tazza qua sotto, è  
avanzato un po’ di tè nel caso lo volessi. »  
Dall’altra parte non giunse risposta, in ogni caso confidava nella forza di Lilynette; presto  
avrebbe compreso e ritrovato la solita vitalità.  
Poco dopo accompagnò Chiyako al piano terra; le scale non rappresentavano un pericolo,  
ma l’aiuto di un bel giovanotto era sempre ben gradito. In cucina, la donna offrì un po’ del  
shabu shabu* avanzato dal veloce pranzo. Accettò volentieri e, una volta finito, si premurò  
di lavare i piatti.  
Fu lì, mentre l’acqua scorreva sulla pelle, che una consapevolezza si palesò, inevitabile e  
potente; occorrevano risposte, risposte per dare un senso agli ultimi eventi, per levarsi il  
tarlo che da tempo rosicchiava i pensieri, e capire, sopratutto, come agire d’ora in avanti.  
L’unica in grado farlo era proprio l’anziana vivente seduta dietro di lui.  
« La tomba… chi è sepolto lì? »  
Chiyako si zittì e solo quando le mani iniziarono a tremare, si decise a rispondere.  
« Mio figlio… il mio unico figlio. »  
La voce, sempre allegra e cordiale, divenne soffocata, lacerata da mali immensi; il  
tormento di una vita, oscuri segreti celati persino alla famiglia. Ma Stark non desiderava  
alleviarne le pene, né sapere se la frase e le successive fossero dettate dal pentimento o  
dall’impossibilità di nascondere la verità a lui, abitante del Mondo Spirituale.  
« Da quando sono arrivato, mi capita di provare una sottile inquietudine. », proseguì  
senza indugi, « Chiyako… cosa si annida nell’ombra? »  
Un secondo silenzio calò, più cupo del precedente. La vide abbassare il capo e congiungere  
le mani, quasi in segno di preghiera.  
« Lui… è mio marito. »  
Poche parole, portatrici di una sinistra verità.  
« **Era**. Adesso è una bestia in agguato, desiderosa di sbranarti », rispose brusco sedendosi  
a sua volta.  
« Tornato dalla Guerra lui... non smise di odiarmi, nonostante i suoi sorrisi e premure. Da  
quando morì, ho continuato a pregare nella speranza di placarne lo spirito. Mi dispiace  
tanto, non era mia intenzione coinvolgervi… »  
« Meglio uno che dieci alle calcagna. Capisco, è a causa sua se nessun altro s’avvicina.  
Uhm… però il fatto non sia ancora manifestato mi preoccupa », commentò Stark, quasi  
rivolto a se stesso.  
« Ha giurato. Sorgerà da questa montagna; lo farà a breve, non appena io… »  
S’interruppe, gli occhi velati da una sottile tristezza.  
« Fra poco tu… », sussurrò sbigottito.  
« Speravo di vedere un’altra primavera, ma questo tempo sta per finire. », confessò la  
donna con un sorriso, « Ti prego non dir nulla alle ragazze, è mio desiderio vivere  
intensamente fino alla fine. »  
A quelle parole sentì la vergogna dilaniargli il petto. Perché era stato così freddo? Chiyako  
li aveva accolti, senza pregiudizi o secondi fini; li aveva coccolati dal primo istante, come  
fossero i suoi nipoti. Non si meritava un simile trattamento. Si porse in avanti, poggiando  
una mano sopra la piccola spalla.  
« Parlerò di tuo marito e... del bambino se lo concederai. Per il resto sta tranquilla. »  
Lei lo fissò a lungo, gli occhi carichi di un’inaspettata determinazione.  
« Grazie infinite, Stark. Ora… giunti a questo punto, avrei un favore da chiederti; potrà  
suonare egoista e un po’ lo è, ma si tratta dell’ultimo desiderio di una povera vecchia. »  
Intuì all’istante la natura della richiesta e si augurò con tutto il cuore di essere pronto,  
appena il momento fosse giunto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I pericoli si annidavano nei luoghi più impensabili e nelle persone più insospettabili; così  
il Gotei 13 era rimasto sconvolto dal tradimento di Aizen; così lei nello scoprire in quanti,  
tra Adjuchas e giovani Vasto Lord, si erano già coalizzati col Wandenreich ai tempi della  
Guerra Millenaria. Ancora una volta dunque, l’ex-Regina s’apprestava a fronteggiare una  
minaccia invisibile; un Hollow, nato dal defunto marito di Chiyako, dimorava sotto il  
ryokan*; come e quando si sarebbe manifestato, rappresentava l’incognita più grande,  
ma nel dubbio una certezza si era fatta largo nei loro cuori; essere forti per difendere se  
stessi, Chiyako. Per farlo occorreva completare la Shinigamificazione.  
Alzò lo sguardo Harribel, la sciarpa a coprire il viso fino alla punta del naso, ed eccola lì,  
la tomba del bambino illuminata dai tenui raggi del mattino. Da quel giorno non aveva  
smesso di visitarla, scatenando agitazioni da parte di Apacci e Rose; agitazioni messe a  
tacere da Sung-Sun;  
_\- Nessun Arrancar è mai giunto fin qui. Adesso ognuno deve trovare il proprio modo per…  
proseguire. Tia-sama ha scelto. Fermarla sarebbe irrispettoso da parte nostra. - _  
Sensazioni, immagini, ricordi? Non aveva idea di cosa avrebbe trovato in un luogo così  
carico di dolore, eppure qualcosa suggeriva che lì, e solo lì, avrebbe trovato le risposte.  
Probabilmente, anche senza la minaccia dell’Hollow, quella strada si sarebbe rivelata  
l’unica percorribile. Perché soltanto lei aveva assistito alla visione? Cosa rappresentava?  
Per rispondere doveva recarsi lì e guardare in profondità; a un passato dimenticato,  
sepolto, prima della nascita come Arrancar, come Adjuchas, prima... prima di cosa?  
Il dolore, le viscere, il sangue… erano forse connessi all’ultimo prima?  
Rammentando l’ultima domanda, chiuse gli occhi. Nel buio interiore udì, come le altre  
volte, il suono della goccia; qualcosa di nuovo giunse poco dopo; il pianto di un neonato  
riecheggiò nell’oscurità, riempiendola di un’angoscia senza nome.  
Si sentì afferrare e in un attimo venne catapultata fuori dall’abisso.  
« Ehi…! Stai bene? »  
La voce di Stark risuonò calma, eppure un’impercettibile preoccupazione la portò ad  
alzare lo sguardo. Accasciata sul terreno, il busto sorretto dal corpo dell’altro, avvertì un  
l  
lieve tepore circondarle il petto. L’inquietudine divenne un lontano ricordo, sennonché  
l’Ex-Primera domandò;  
« Scoperto qualcosa di nuovo? »  
« Qualcosa sì... però… non saprei come definirlo. »  
Era riuscita a incastrare un tassello del puzzle, un puzzle composto però da centinaia di  
pezzi. Un dubbio s’insinuò, viscido come un verme che rosicchia la mela; con quel ritmo  
avrebbe completato la trasformazione in tempo? Non ebbe tempo di rifletterci; Stark si  
alzò e la prese in braccio, letteralmente in braccio.  
« Ehi! Gu-guarda che riesco a camminare…! »  
« Meglio essere previdenti, no? », ribatté lui con un velo d’ironia.  
Harribel però continuò a protestare; non tanto per il gesto, quanto per il crescente  
imbarazzo. Lui proseguì la discesa e giunto nella radura sottostante si decise ad  
accontentarla... buttandosi in mezzo alla neve. Se il bianco non era più un problema,  
altrettanto non si poteva dire per consistenza e temperatura. Fiocchi gelidi nel collo,  
nei capelli e poi… Stark fu sopra di lei. Perdendosi nei suoi occhi, sentì il dubbio  
abbandonarla; provarlo non aveva senso, provarlo avrebbe solo complicato la situazione.  
Ancora una volta lui l’aveva salvata. Del resto riusciva sempre a sorprenderla nei momenti  
più inaspettati; come un’isola in mezzo a una tempesta; come una meraviglia da scoprire.  
Sentimenti appena sfumati nell’ultimo periodo erano diventati più intensi; sorpresa,  
gioia, imbarazzo, attrazione. Ricordava bene quella mattina, quando svegliandosi l’aveva  
trovato addormentato, stretto stretto alla sua vita; ricordava nitidamente il modo in cui,  
giorno dopo giorno, le dita avevano percorso la schiena, esplorato ogni centimetro di  
pelle e scoperto, all’altezza dello sterno, il buco ridotto a pochi centimetri come il suo.  
Fu quasi di riflesso se tornò ad accarezzarlo, superando la barriera dei pesanti abiti terreni.  
Stark sussultò e nello sguardo qualcosa si frantumò; sotto l’inconfondibile sicurezza  
rivide il vuoto, lo stesso con cui l’aveva conosciuto durante l’avvento di Aizen. Nel vuoto  
la paura della solitudine, terribile e malinconica.  
« Tranquillo… », sussurrò sfiorandogli la guancia, « …siamo arrivati fin qui. Riusciremo a  
sconfiggere l’Hollow, proteggere Chiyako e... a proseguire il viaggio, insieme. »  
Lui sorrise, pieno di ritrovata serenità.  
Poi… Harribel li avvertì; il respiro a lato dell’orecchio, la mano destra immersa nei capelli.  
« Non fermarti… non fermarti… »  
Sensazioni nuove, la voglia di assaporarle fino in fondo; il resto, all’improvviso, non ebbe  
più importanza. Risalì la schiena mentre il respiro di Stark affondava nella pelle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Il confine tra felicità e dolore poteva apparire sottile come il filo di una lama; e se la prima  
era come un sole nel presente, il secondo somigliava a una nebbia spettrale attorno al  
futuro; nel momento in cui si fosse diradata, lo scorrere del sangue sarebbe stato inevitabile.  
Stark lo sapeva e, al dispetto di un notevole aumento delle loro capacità combattive, il  
timore s’addensava nella mente, sporcandola come inchiostro gettato nell’acqua.  
Cero, Sondino, Resurracion erano da tempo un lontano ricordo, ma le zanpakuto si  
rivelarono ancora affilate, i corpi, forgiati da mille battaglie, dai riflessi pronti e scattanti.  
Si allenavano la sera in mezzo al bosco, lontani dagli sguardi dei clienti. Al ritorno  
trovavano Chiyako ad accoglierli nel chashitsu*, con un buon tè e dolcetti.  
Al desiderio di proteggerla si erano affiancate nuove motivazioni; Lilynette voleva  
rimediare all’errore commesso con Harribel; per Rose, Apacci e Sung-Sun dimostrare il  
proprio valore alla loro Signora. L’ex-Regina proseguiva le visite alla tomba; finora non vi  
erano stati sviluppi significativi e se il livello raggiunto l’aveva tranquillizzata, restava  
forte il bisogno di risposte. Osservandole, Stark sentiva crescere il desiderio di difenderle;  
proteggere quelle cinque donne definite da Chiyako famiglia; impedire all’Hollow e ogni  
futuro pericolo di ferire Harribel, la sua Harribel, una persona speciale.  
Il timore, il legittimo dubbio di fallire, svaniva la notte, quando le braccia di lei  
circondavano la schiena, il calore del futon* si univa al tepore dei corpi e le carezze si  
susseguivano in un piacere via via più intenso.  
Se questo rappresentava la felicità, il dolore divenne più intenso nel periodo chiamato  
Natale, quando Chiyako comunicò la chiusura anticipata del ryokan* per ferie. Stark capì  
che il momento sarebbe giunto a breve; ma aveva promesso e così mantenne il silenzio,  
premurandosi d’intensificare gli allenamenti. Ammirava la dedizione di Chiyako; come si  
prendeva cura di loro; la gentilezza riservata ai nipoti quando riceveva le loro telefonate;  
la dignità con cui s’apprestava a concludere l’esistenza terrena.  
In un’altalena d’emozioni, intense e nuove, arrivò la vigilia di Natale. Lilynette e Apacci  
proposero di festeggiarla e così fu; per tutto il pomeriggio si vietò alla padrona di casa  
l’ingresso in cucina, e verso le sette la cena era pronta. Appena ella vide la tavola finemente  
apparecchiata, colma di deliziose pietanze, si commosse ringraziando con baci e abbracci.  
Vennero serviti piatti deliziosi, tra cui la famosa Christmas Cake* preparata da Sung-sun.  
Serenità e gioia riempirono i cuori di tutti; come la quiete prima della tempesta.

« È stata una bella serata… » commentò Chiyako.  
Stark stava lavando i piatti e lei, vicino al tavolo, versando il tè; poco distante, il resto del  
gruppo attendeva nel chashitsu*.  
« Ne sono felice. »  
« Stark… tra un’ora sarà tutto finito. », non vi era tristezza nella voce, solo una dolce  
serenità, « Ho lasciato le ultime disposizioni e il testamento sopra la mia scrivania. Grazie  
di cuore, caro. Per tutto. »  
Si abbracciarono e in quell’ultimo contatto comprese; l’esistenza terrena sarebbe  
terminata di lì a poco. L’anziana si trattenne il minimo necessario; finito il tè, chiese di  
raggiungerla in camera il prima possibile. Così fecero. Una volta varcata la soglia, le  
ragazze compresero, anche ciò che era stato taciuto. Tutti si precipitarono a recuperare le  
zanpakuto. Tornarono appena in tempo; stesa sul futon* Chiyako li ringraziò, chiuse gli  
occhi e morì.  
Non vi fu tempo per piangere, né per raccogliersi nel dolore; in mezzo al corridoio apparve  
l’Hollow, l’anima corrotta del marito deceduto cinquant’anni prima. Una massa di oscurità,  
delineata da miriadi di viscidi tentacoli; al centro, la maschera d’osso simile alla testa di  
un ragno, con quattro fori da cui si scorgevano pupille gialle, prive di iridi.  
«  
Dov’è?! Dov’è finita quella puttana?! »  
Stark non esitò, si fece avanti, Los Lobos estratta.  
Il tempo del sangue era giunto.  
« L’anima di Chiyako è lontana e tu… stai pur certo non la raggiungerai. »  
«  
Prima banchetterò con voi, divorerò il suo cadavere e poi la  
troverò! Troverò quella bastarda! Mi ha tradito! Ha osato disonorami  
mentre difendevo il nostro Impero! Sì è scopata un lurido americano!  
Ma è rimasta sola e il bambino è nato morto! Ah! Ah! Quanto ho goduto!  
Quanto ho goduto! » (2)  
Un passo in avanti, un altro...  
_\- Giunti a questo punto, avrei un favore da chiederti; potrà suonare egoista e un po’ lo è, ma si  
tratta dell’ultimo desiderio di una povera vecchia.- _  
« 

L’ho perdonata! L’ho perdonata dopo averla picchiata! E lei cosa  
ha fatto? Nulla! Neanche un figlio è riuscita a darmi! Adesso fatevi  
da parte, insetti! »  
_\- Ero pronta a morire da sola e... a lasciarmi divorare. Ora… le cose sono cambiate, quindi ti  
prego, qualsiasi cosa accadrà alla mia anima, prometti… prometti che lo ucciderai. -  
\- Sì Chiyako… -  
_  
« … sarà fatto. »  
Sangue invase le pareti. Un urlo squarciò il breve silenzio.  
Stark si bloccò e una sinistra angoscia invase il cuore.  
Harribel aveva attaccato, senza Tiburòn.  
La sua dolce Harribel... stava sbranando il nemico, con la stessa voracità di uno squalo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le parole dell’Hollow infettarono la mente e in un attimo tutto fu chiaro, terribilmente  
chiaro. Le risposte, cercate a lungo davanti alla tomba, apparvero in tutta la loro crudeltà,  
schiacciando l’anima come un macigno. Venne il buio, un buio che avvolse ogni cosa,  
rallentando perfino il tempo, e giunsero voci, voci da un oscuro passato;  
_\- Mia Signora! Sta perdendo troppo sangue! Non… non posso salvare entrambi! Deve  
scegliere… o lei o il bambino! -  
\- Salvate… salvate mio figlio... -  
_

Li rivide; il sangue, le viscere, uno strano filamento mozzato.  
Sgranò gli occhi e quel prima, tanto desiderato, si manifestò; un corpo, il suo corpo, nudo  
e senza vita; persone raccolte attorno a una lapide; un neonato; un bambino e un uomo  
sorridenti, circondati da un rigoglioso giardino, il fragore delle onde in lontananza...  
« Quelli… quelli sono… »  
Una frase, poco più di un sussurro, e il buio si lacerò lasciando il posto al cremisi; fiori  
macchiati di rosso; le mani, le sue mani, sporche di sangue; nella bocca uno strano sapore  
metallico… poco distante, l’uomo e il bambino sventrati, ridotti in pezzi come prede di  
squali voraci.  
Nel dolore la verità venne alla luce.  
Nel dolore ogni proposito, ogni speranza, sparì.  
In esso rimase solo l’odio.  
Rieccola la stanza di Chiyako, riecco l’Hollow, e Stark che s’apprestava ad affrontarlo.  
L’attimo successivo era lì, a sbranare il nemico, a strappargli uno dopo l’altro tentacoli dal  
corpo viscido. Urla riecheggiarono implorando pietà. No… bisognava ammazzarlo…  
divoralo...  
« Harribel! Harribel! »  
\- ...Stark? Sei tu? -  
« Adesso basta! »  
Braccia a circondarla; un corpo stretto al suo, a proteggerla, a fermarla. Qualcosa di freddo  
sul viso; neve; fiocchi di neve nel cielo, azzurri e delicati; a terra, neve scura come la pece.  
Alzò gli occhi; macerie sparse qua e là; contro un albero, l’Hollow morto, il corpo ridotto a  
un groviglio di carne irriconoscibile.  
« Basta… è finita… è finita… »  
La voce di Stark, il tepore del suo corpo… eppure nessun conforto arrivò.  
Si accasciò e pianse, divorata dal dolore e della vergogna.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La seppellirono accanto al figlio, come indicato nelle ultime volontà. La luna accompagnò  
ogni loro gesto, silenziosa e quieta nel cielo invernale. Silenziosi furono loro e nel silenzio  
percorsero la via del ritorno dopo averla salutata; chi con un cenno del capo, chi con lo  
sguardo. Il mattino seguente avrebbero chiamo Asami, una dei nipoti, per comunicarle la  
notizia. A metà strada, Lilynette insistette affinché andassero a cercare Chiyako, l’anima  
persa chissà dove nel raggio di chilometri, ma Stark la bloccò. Non potevano, nessuno  
poteva; gli Shinigami si erano mossi in fretta, più di quanto avesse immaginato.  
« Ci hanno circondato. Anche riuscissimo a trovarla, non potremo avvicinarci.. non dopo  
uno scontro così cruento. »  
« Ma…! »  
« Niente ma! Se non ci muoviamo, neanche gli Shinigami lo faranno. Lasciamo passare  
questa notte, domani capiremo che intenzioni hanno. In ogni caso, se ci trovassimo di  
fronte a uno di loro non dobbiamo mostrarci ostili. Quelli sulle nostre tracce sono di  
un’altra pasta rispetto all’Hollow. »  
Il Gotei 13 aveva reagito prontamente a un evento all’apparenza irrilevante, e quello che  
poteva figurare come uno scontro fra Hollow, aveva richiamato circa trenta Shinigami;  
due di essi, da quanto era riuscito a percepire, a livello del Capitano Shunsui. Omise gli  
ultimi dettagli, onde evitare agitazioni, specie da parte di Apacci e Rose. Il resto del  
gruppo fu d’accordo e rientrati a casa, ognuno si ritirò nelle camere, desideroso di  
riposarsi e cercare un po’ di tranquillità dai recenti eventi.  
Superata la soglia però l’inquietudine, tenuta a bada fino ad allora, irruppe come un fiume  
in piena. Avrebbe voluto cancellare tutto; l’Hollow, il modo in cui era stato ucciso, Harribel,  
il suo pianto, il suo silenzio…  
Immagini, foto da strappare e bruciare…  
Impossibile.  
Lei era lì, davanti alla finestra, a scrutare l’oscurità senza proferir parola. Qualsiasi cosa  
fosse successa, l’aveva scossa nel profondo. S’avvicinò, deciso a salvarla, a diventare di  
nuovo la sua isola, il suo rifugio. Poi sentì il pianto; vide il corpo squassato da singhiozzi;  
l’incertezza fece capolino, frantumandosi come bicchieri di cristallo appena Harribel, la  
sua Harribel, si aggrappò a lui; tremante, colma di una sofferenza indicibile; negli occhi,  
lacrime, vergogna e odio.  
« Perdonami… non doveva finire così… »  
« Tranquilla… a-abbiamo vinto. Ora non pensarci… »  
« No...! Io… non posso! Non posso! »  
Il respiro divenne vicino, troppo vicino. Sarebbe bastato poco per asciugare le lacrime; un  
attimo per unire i loro respiri… eppure Stark non fece nulla; doveva ascoltarla, liberarla da  
ogni fardello e dolore.  
« Non so come, non so perché, ma… ho visto… ho rivissuto la mia morte, il modo in cui  
morì la donna chiamata Tia Harribel. », così dicendo, la voce ridotta a un mormorio,  
sollevò il maglione e abbassò i pantaloni, quel tanto da scoprire il buco, « Morì dando alla  
luce un bambino. Morì e nessun Shinigami giunse a purificarla. Osservò il bambino  
crescere, l’uomo prendersene cura. Era felice… negli anni però la felicità divenne invidia,  
l’invidia rancore, il rancore si tramutò in rabbia. Tia si trasformò in Hollow e… lì divorò!  
Ah! Ah! Come ho fatto a non capirlo? È questo il prezzo da pagare! Ricordare! Ricordare e  
odiare se stessi fino al ribrezzo! Voler estirpare ogni traccia di Hollow dall’anima! Però…  
non so come fare… aiutami… ti prego aiutami... »  
Stupore, terrore, meraviglia.  
In esse ogni proposito, ogni freno andò in frantumi.  
Ne ricercò la bocca, il tepore del corpo, la morbidezza dei capelli. Non pensare più a nulla,  
dimenticare, seguire quel desiderio divenuto all’improvviso necessità. Accantonò ogni  
domanda, ogni inquietudine presente e futura; le sentì scivolare via appena Harribel gli  
cinse la schiena. Passarono secondi o forse minuti, allorché si ritrovò a torso nudo sopra  
di lei; Harribel, sdraiata nel futon*, il maglione alzato a scoprire il seno.

_I'm awake I'm alive  
Now I know what I believe inside_

__

La baciò fino a toglierle il fiato. Ne accarezzò le forme fin a quando non avvertì  
l’eccitazione invadere i loro corpi. Osservò gli occhi; iridi verdi come i boschi in  
primavera, perse nel piacere, ma in cui persisteva una velenosa disperazione. Delicato  
percorse le linee di quel corpo perfetto; un corpo che adesso luccicava senza più alcun  
velo, creando sfumature ambrate dove il sudore incrociava la tenue luce dell’abat-jour.

_Now it's my time  
I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life_

__

« Sei bellissima… »  
Lo sussurrò, come a voler celare quelle parole al mondo intero.  
Lo sussurrò mentre le dita esploravano il buco e scendevano, sempre di più…  
Harribel gemette e in breve rimase solo la passione.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nell’istante in cui il Comandante Shunsui si era presentato da lui tutto sorridente, Kugo  
aveva fiutato la patata bollente a un chilometro di distanza. Ormai era diventata la prassi  
di molti Capitani; caricarlo di chili di patate ogniqualvolta ve ne fosse occasione. (3)  
_\- Dovrai trovare Coyote Stark e Tia Harribel. Dagli ultimi contatti con Grimmjow, sappiamo  
che non rivestivano un ruolo importante da quando la Guerra finì. L’apertura del Garganta li  
individua nella zona di Matsumoto, in Giappone… Oh! Ma cosa sto a spiegarti tutto?! In  
questo dossier troverai tutte le informazioni; sia riguardo gli scontri nella Falsa Karakura, sia  
riguardo i recenti eventi… Mayuri si premura di appuntare tutto, ma non so quanto riuscirai a  
capirci nei suoi appunti! Buona fortuna! - _  
Due mesi, tanto era durata la ricerca; due mesi passati a setacciare ogni angolo da  
Matsumoto, a Ueda, Chikuna, a Nagano; ma in fondo le patate erano lente a cuocersi e la  
neve, unita a un costante vento gelido, non aveva fatto altro che aumentare l’irritazione.  
Si trattava di una missione importantissima, ma in quel momento avrebbe dato qualsiasi  
cosa pur di essere a casa, al riparo e al calduccio assieme a Kukaku, Tsuyu e Kiri. (4)  
Per fortuna gli eventi avevano subito una drastica evoluzione nelle ultime due ore e la  
squadra di recupero, composta da ventotto Shinigami scelti, aveva disposto sigilli lungo  
una circonferenza di due chilometri attorno allo stagno; isolare l’area e individuare gli  
Arrancar nel caso avessero tentato la fuga.  
Seduto sopra un’enorme roccia, il Quarto Seggio della Prima Compagnia scrutava  
l’accampamento sottostante, posizionato sull’altura a ovest del Taisho. Piccoli falò  
puntellavano la notte delineando i contorni delle tende; in mezzo uomini e donne  
intenti a rilassarsi; chi finendo la cena, chi sfidandosi a shogi*, hanafuda* e go*.  
Sospirò rammentando i tempi di cottura delle patate, tempi che potevano diventare  
snervanti quando, a una situazione incerta, si aggiungeva…  
« Mi permetta di ringraziarla ancora! È un onore incontrare un’eroe come lei! Un nobile  
eroe come lei, Signore! »  
...l'ennesimo fan. Un ragazzo dall’aspetto anonimo, prostrato alla base del masso,  
l’atteggiamento ingenuo dei giovani freschi d’Accademia.  
« Takumi… come si chiama il signorino qui? »  
Un fruscio e dal pino affianco, in perfetto equilibrio sul ramo, comparve Iguchi Takumi,  
Settimo Seggio della Prima Compagnia. Egli non prestò attenzione ai fiocchi di neve che  
riempivano i capelli, una massa di ciuffi color biondo pallido; mise le braccia conserte e  
con tono solenne rispose;  
« Issa scrisse;  
_C’ero soltanto.  
C’ero. Intorno  
mi cadeva la neve. » _(5)  
« Risparmia gli haiku* e dimmi il suo nome! »  
Impassibile, Takumi estrasse un taccuino, o meglio il suo taccuino, e iniziò a leggere;  
« _Yoshino Taro, nato e cresciuto nel Dodicesimo Distretto. I genitori sono risicoltori. Ha due  
sorelle minori; Yuki e Jun. Nota; Jun è molto sensuale, potrei chiederle di uscire una di queste  
sere. All’Accademia _\- Taro - _non si è distinto in nessuna disciplina, se non per una lieve  
attitudine ai kido curativi. Diplomatosi, è stato assegnato alla Tredicesima sotto il comando  
di Kuchiki Rukia. Da circa tre mesi presta servizio a Matsumoto, nella prefettura di Nagano.  
Zanpakuto; Ikaritora, Tigre Rabbiosa, Shinkai; non osservato, Ban- » _  
« Okay! Può bastare! », esclamò osservando il viso sbiancato del poveretto, « Taro, a nome  
mio e della squadra ti ringrazio. Senza il tuo rapporto così dettagliato, non saremo mai  
arrivati fin qui. Ora va pure a riposati, te lo meriti. »  
Ripresosi dallo shock, il ragazzo s’inchinò più volte e raggiunse in fretta l’accampamento.  
Osservandolo Kugo rivolse un’occhiata divertita al giovane sottoposto.  
« E com’è finita con Jun? »  
« Le ho fatto passare una notte splendida...sessualmente parlando. »  
Trattenne una risata e frugando in tasta estrasse un pacchetto di Chesterfield.  
« Le ricordo siamo già alla quinta, Kugo-sama. »  
« A casa non posso lo sai », ribatté accedendo la sigaretta, « e poi ho bisogno di riflettere.  
Uhm… per quanto la situazione sia favorevole, stiamo camminando sul filo di un rasoio. »  
Mentre il fumo si diradava nel freddo notturno, gli tornò in mente l’ultima discussione  
con Kyoraku;  
_\- Trovarli e condurli nella Seireitei… e come verranno? Da ospiti o prigionieri? -  
\- Domanda interessante. Acuto come sempre, Kugo. -  
\- Fosse per te… e per me, un approccio diplomatico sarebbe l’ideale. D’altro canto portare due  
ex-Espada alla Corte Spirituale, senza le dovute precauzioni, scatenerebbe molto scompiglio…  
e i 46 avrebbero sicuramente da ridire. -  
\- Esattamente! Sono sicuro che saprai come muoverti! Buona fortuna! -  
_  
« Tsk! La fa sempre facile! » mormorò tra se.  
Esclusa l’apparente superficialità di Shunsui, al momento la diplomazia era l’opzione più  
fattibile; da quando li avevano individuati, i sei Arrancar, di cui quattro Fraccion, erano  
rientrati nel ryokan* senza più muoversi. Si trattava dell’unica certezza, il resto era solo  
un ammasso di nebulose incognite; il combattimento contro l’Hollow, l’anima apparsa  
vicino al Taisho, e la loro forza spirituale; troppo debole, anche nell’ipotesi la stessero  
celando di proposito.  
« Secondo Mayuri sarebbe in atto un processo di Shinigamificazione. Chissà… potremo  
essere i primi fortunati ad assistervi. Non sei curioso, Takumi? »  
L’altro sollevò lo sguardo dal quadernino. Uno sguardo in cui erano racchiuse iridi azzurre  
come il cielo d’estate; occhi che uniti al bell'aspetto e una personalità singolare,  
conquistava  
una lista infinita di donne.  
« Abbastanza. Il mio interesse verte di più sulla deposta regina, Tia Harribel. Secondo le  
descrizioni possiede una bellezza esotica, al pari di Yoruichi Shihoin. Ho sentito che pure  
le Fraccion al suo servizio non sono affatto male. Può confermarlo? »  
« … Ti sembrano domande da fare a un uomo sposato? »  
« La conosco da due anni, ma non la facevano così pudico. Tornando seri… confido in  
una risoluzione pacifica. Il Comandante Generale ha estrema fiducia nelle sue capacità  
e anch’io, ovviamente. Inoltre bisogna tenere in considerazione un fattore cruciale; la  
calma. Lei è molto calmo, al contrario di qualcun altro. »  
In quell’ultima nota di sarcasmo un reiatsu si mosse. Un secondo, tanto bastò alla  
sigaretta per esser mozzata, al masso per venir spaccato come un panetto di burro.  
Senza batter ciglio, Kugo prese il residuo della Chesterfield riponendolo nel portacenere  
portatile; solo allora si rivolse al Capitano dell’Undicesima. In equilibrio sull’enorme  
Nozarashi, Kenpachi Zaraki lo scrutava furente; nell’unico occhio, rabbia ed eccitazione  
s’agitavano violente.  
« Quando ti deciderai a muovere il culo, Ginjo?! »  
« Domani a mezzogiorno, non prima. », rispose secco, «Adesso sono Kugo Shiba, quante  
volte devo ripetertelo? »  
« Tsk! Io proverei a tagliargli in due e a vedere se sopravvivono! Un modo veloce per  
capirne la pericolosità! »  
« Sei arrivato giusto giusto quando il Gotei 13 ha ricevuto la posizione dei “nemici”.  
Immagino Mayuri ti abbia mandato nella speranza di raccattare nuovi fantocci, e tu abbia  
colto la palla al balzo per trovare “ nuovo divertimento ”. Ma sarò chiaro; non intendo  
mandare tutto all’aria per colpa tua. »  
« AH! AH! È raro vederti con quello sguardo! Sembri davvero un lupo feroce! Quindi... se  
mi avvicinassi alla casetta, oseresti attaccarmi con Kildare?! » (6)  
Kugo s’alzò, deciso a cacciare una presenza oltremodo irritante, irritante sotto ogni punto  
di vista.  
« Sì, lo farei », rispose senza esitazione, la mano stretta sull’elsa della fidata zanpakuto,  
« a costo d'incenerire ogni albero in questa vallata. »  
Come previsto Zaraki rise, una risata folle che già pregustava l’imminente battaglia; rise  
estraendo Nozarashi dal terreno; rise caricando l’enorme spada sopra le spalle; mentre si  
allontanava diretto al campo enunciando a gran voce;  
« Domani a mezzogiorno! Passata quell’ora... intendo godere a pieno del tuo delizioso  
inferno! »  
Nel silenzio successivo, Kugo si rifugiò sotto il pino. Nascosto dalla fronda perenne e  
innevata, riprese la Chesterfield e finì di fumarla, accartocciandola nel posacenere con  
un gesto nervoso.  
\- Accidenti… ci mancava solo quel pazzo… -  
« Takumi… »  
Il giovane balzò giù, atterrando con la grazia di un gatto.  
« Eccomi... »  
« Domani alle dieci. Io e te. »  
« Mi sarei stupito del contrario. A proposito », annunciò estraendo il cellulare e facendo  
scorrere le dita sullo schermo, « i cinque uomini mandati in ricognizione sono tornati.  
L’anima recuperata corrisponde a Seki Chiyako, nata a Seiyo nel 1928 e deceduta due ore e  
diciassette minuti fa, all’età di ottatantrè anni. »  
Kugo sorrise; con un po’ di fortuna, la patata si sarebbe cotta a puntino.  
« Digli di farla accomodare nella mia tenda e darle cibo e tè, se lo desidera. Perfetto…  
abbiamo recuperato il tassello mancante. Potremo far luce sugli ultimi eventi e capire,  
una volta per tutte, se quelli di fronte a noi sono amici o nemici. »

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Freddo. Un freddo viscerale da consumare le ossa, da opprimere la carne. Nel freddo e  
nell’oscurità il tempo si era perso. In essi aveva dimenticato i colori, i sapori, le sensazioni  
portate dal sole e dal vento.  
\- Morirai! Morirai qui da solo! Non ti meriti altro, traditore! -  
Il cibo diminuì a poco a poco. Lentamente la fame, la vera fame scavò ogni anfratto del corpo.  
Infine la morte strisciò attraverso il buio, e come una serpe lo divorò._

__

Svegliarsi fu come riemergere da un abisso senza fine; il corpo schiacciato, il cuore in  
tumulto, la mente lacerata nell’amara consapevolezza di aver rivissuto gli ultimi attimi di  
vita terrena. Un battito di ciglia e il gelo di quel luogo tornò ad affliggerlo; il luogo dove  
l’uomo chiamato Coyote Stark aveva trovato la morte.  
_**\- Sei solo! -  
**_  
Un sospiro e lei apparve; il pallido sole a illuminare la pelle di nuove sfumature ambrate.  
Dormiva beata, raggomitolata come un gatto. Era lì, al suo fianco.  
_**\- Sei solo! Solo! -** _  
« No… **ora** non più. »  
Una frase decisa, appena sussurrata, e il gelo svanì… per sempre.  
L’Arrancar Coyote Stark si avvicinò, così da sentire il respiro di Harribel lambirgli il petto.  
Che strano, perché l’aria non passava? Possibile il buco fosse diventato così microscopico?  
Si tastò e… nulla! Era scomparso!  
Il cuore traboccò; nella meraviglia scoprì che la stessa cosa era accaduta a Harribel; nella  
gioia lacrime scesero copiose. La strinse mentre quei momenti tornavano vividi nella  
mente; si erano uniti e, sommersi dal piacere, una sensazione unica li aveva pervasi.  
Una sensazione… no... un sentimento chiamato amore.  
Era stato l’amore ad avvicinarli; a salvarli; a renderli finalmente completi.  
« Uhm… Stark… perché stai piangendo? »  
Si ritrovò ad accarezzarle il viso, a sussurrarle parole cariche di felicità;  
« Harribel… noi... adesso noi… »  
Abbassò lo sguardo Harribel, toccando gli stessi punti e… lo baciò. Un bacio lungo,  
diverso; non più macchiato da orrori o fardelli, ma soltanto da una squisita leggerezza.  
L’amore era sbocciato... grazie a Chiyako e agli eventi che avevano ruotato attorno a lei,  
una conferma di quanto il destino sapeva essere imprevedibile...  
« Scusate l’interruzione Tia-sama. »  
… e beffardo. Si ricomposero, i visi leggermente rossi, mentre Sung-Sun, in piedi sulla  
soglia, si schiariva la voce;  
« Circa due minuti fa, una coppia di Shinigami si è presentata fuori dal ryokan*. Stavo  
venendo ad avvisarvi, quando uno ha fatto un complimento spinto ad Apacci e… beh  
sapete meglio di me com’è fatta. Adesso si trova immobilizzata dallo stesso, in una  
posizione… oserei definire equivoca. Nonostante la semi-aggressione, i due uomini si  
sono rivelati pazienti; desiderano parlare con voi e Stark il prima possibile. »

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mai avrebbe creduto che l’odore di qualcuno potesse essere così intenso; mai avrebbe  
pensato che il calore di qualcuno potesse rimanere impresso sulla pelle. Era una  
sensazione strana e magica al tempo stesso; Stark si stava vestendo, eppure Harribel  
avvertiva ancora il tocco delle dita lungo la schiena; le labbra sfiorarle il collo e il seno;  
sentiva il suo calore dentro di sé. Amore… non esisteva altro modo per descrivere tali  
sensazioni; l’amore li aveva uniti; era stato in grado di cancellare ogni ombra, passata e  
futura; l’amore li aveva resi completi. Il buco sembrava già un ricordo perso nelle nebbie  
del passato; da sempre esso rappresentava il vuoto dell’anima, la posizione la natura dello  
stesso, ma i recenti eventi aggiungevano paura, odio, la non accettazione della morte.  
Adesso era scomparso lasciando il posto alla carne, al calore, a un senso di profonda e  
ineguagliabile leggerezza.  
\- Si è completi… veramente completi, solo quando si ama qualcuno. Nella completezza,  
siamo riusciti a dare un nome a questo sentimento. -  
Un pensiero improvviso e nuove parole si fecero largo nel cuore;  
« Ti amo, Stark. »  
Vide gli occhi riempirsi di meraviglia, cancellando il timore che aveva fatto capolino  
dopo l’annuncio di Sung-Sun. Meraviglia a cui s’aggiunse il piacere quando le loro labbra  
tornarono a unirsi; fu un bacio breve, intenso, sofferto nel distacco.  
« Anch’io… ti amo anch’io, Harribel. »  
« Non temere; questa sarà l’ultima “ battaglia ”. Salviamo Apacci… e continuiamo il nostro  
viaggio. Insieme. »

« Ehm… come l’avevi definita Sun? »  
« Equivoca Tia-sama. »  
Perplessità. Inaspettatamente non riuscì a provare altro di fronte a una situazione così  
bizzarra. Al limitare della scalinata vi erano Apacci seduta a terra, le mani bloccate da un  
kido d'immobilizzazione, e dietro, avvinghiato alle parti più sensibili, un giovane  
Shinigami di bell’aspetto. A rendere il quadro ancora più surreale non erano l’evidente  
imbarazzo sul viso della Fraccion, la risata trattenuta di Lilynette, o Rose fin troppo  
guardinga fuori dal ryokan*, quanto l’espressione rassegnata del secondo Shinigami,  
palesemente seccato dal comportamento del collega. E se il primo era un ragazzo snello,  
l’altro era un uomo dal fisico possente, alto come Stark, i capelli neri raccolti in una coda  
alta e selvaggia.  
Fu su di lui che concentrarono l’attenzione. A causa della completa Shinigamificazione,  
ridotti a semplici anime, né lei né Stark riuscirono a stabilirne il reiatsu, anche se  
probabilmente entrambi lo stessero occultando. Un dettaglio però fu chiaro; egli era a  
livello di un Capitano, e soprattutto non si trattava di uno sprovveduto.  
« Oh! Siete arrivati! »  
« Tia Harribel?! », esclamò il ragazzo al settimo cielo, « La tua bellezza davvero è una  
delizia per gli occhi! Perdonami se non vengo a salutarti, ma come vedi Apacci con le sue  
iridi particolari, ha catturato la mia curiosità! »  
« Takumi… »  
« Si, Kugo-sama? »  
« Evita certi commenti. »  
« Mi riduco al silenzio, ricevuto. Posso continuare a coccolarla? »  
« Uff…! Basta che non esageri. »  
Una situazione ai limiti del surreale, ma almeno Apacci non sembrava in pericolo, non in  
senso stretto almeno. Chiedere di lasciarla sarebbe stato d’obbligo, al momento però  
nessuno degli Arrancar poteva avanzare richieste; in primis bisognava capire l’obbiettivo  
del Gotei 13, obbiettivo che, viste le premesse, non sembrava dei più violenti. Rimanendo  
vigili, osservarono l’uomo, o meglio Kugo, posare la zanpakuto a terra e… comparire  
vicinissimo a loro due. Ai lati Rose e Sun sobbalzano, pronte a estrarre Leona e Anaconda.  
Harribel le bloccò con gesto della mano; da sempre le ammirava per tale devozione, ma il  
voler difenderla adesso rischiava solo di peggiorare la situazione.  
« Tia Harribel, ex-Regina dell’Hueco Mundo, e Coyote Stark, ex-Primera Espada…  
disarmati a quanto vedo. », esordì lo Shinigami appena lasciarono le else, « Shiba Kugo,  
Quarto Seggio della Prima Compagnia. Vogliate perdonare la richiesta, ma alla luce degli  
ultimi eventi, devo sapere in che modo siete coinvolti nella morte di Seki Chiyako. »  
« Ci ha accolto in questi due mesi », rispose Stark guardandolo dritto negli occhi, « mentre  
noi, rispettando le ultime volontà, abbiamo eliminato l’Hollow che rischiava di ucciderla  
una volta diventata anima. Il corpo, come indicato nel testamento, è stato seppellito qui  
vicino. Se lo desideri, posso accompagnarti alla tomba. »  
Stranamente l’uomo non commentò. Rimase in silenzio, lo sguardo basso come a voler  
soppesare la risposta, ogni possibilità, ogni tassello del puzzle. Quando tornò a fissarli,  
nelle iridi marrone intenso aleggiava una sincera tranquillità.  
« No… non è necessario. Le vostre parole coincidono. Chiyako mi ha raccontato tutto ieri  
sera. All’alba ha raggiunto la Soul Society, scortata da alcuni dei miei uomini. Potete star  
tranquilli, ho firmato un documento affinché non le venga cancellata la memoria. »  
La notizia rasserenò all’istante il cuore del gruppo. In ogni caso lei e Stark non  
abbassarono la guardia, poiché l’obiettivo dei “ nemici ” restava ancora ignoto.  
« La nonnina! La nonnina sta bene?! », esclamò Lilynette sprizzante di gioia.  
« Passando ad altro...», proseguì lo Shinigami,« Coyote, Tia; mostratemi i buchi. »  
« E per quale motivo? », chiese Harribel perplessa, « In ogni caso rimarrai deluso; proprio  
questa mattina sono scomparsi. »  
Kugo però non parve impressionato e ribadì il concetto.  
« Allora mostratemi **dov'erano. »**  
« Il mio era in fondo allo sterno. », disse Stark, il maglione sollevato fino al metà petto.  
« Invece il mio… ehm… molto sotto l’ombelico. », proseguì scoprendo la pancia.  
Ancora una volta il Quarto Seggio si limitò a scrutarli. Passarono alcuni minuti e… con  
grande stupore dei presenti, iniziò a sfiorare il petto di Stark esattamente nel punto  
indicato. Harribel lo osservò incredula mentre la stessa emozione si delineava sul viso  
dell’amato. Sentendo tutti quegli sguardi su di sé, Kugo si schiarì la voce;  
« Ehi! Non fraintendete! Sto cercando di capire! In effetti... qui la pelle è leggermente più  
rigida. Uhm… anche per te è uguale, Harribel? »  
Il medesimo tocco la investì, senza darle il tempo di rispondere. Imbarazzo… ecco cos’era  
il vero imbarazzo; ritrovarsi in una situazione strana, impossibilitati a fuggire. Ma così  
com’era arrivata, la confusione svanì lasciando il posto a un lieve tepore. Le dita dello  
Shinigami si muovevano lente, esplorando in basso, là dove il vuoto aveva lasciato posto  
alla carne; sfiorando senza violare la pelle nuova. Stark... l’aveva accarezzata allo stesso  
modo? Forse pure Kugo amava una donna? Di certo… un nemico non poteva toccarti con  
con una tale gentilezza.  
« Vi siete dati da fare, complimenti. », la voce giunse maliziosa mentre allontanava le  
mani « L’amore è la chiave di tutto, o una delle possibili chiavi; solo voi avete completato  
la “ Shinigamificazione”. »  
« Beh… e-ecco noi… » balbettarono lanciandosi un’occhiata imbarazzata, « … come hai  
fatto a capirlo? »  
« Segreto. Adesso… sbrighiamo le ultime questioni; Chiyako ha detto che avreste  
contattato una certa Asami. Sapete come si usa un telefono? »  
« Ah… sinceramente… ora non ricordo bene… », ammise Tia abbassando il capo.  
« Tranquilli, me ne occupo io. Non per altro, ma potrebbe porvi domande riguardo le  
modalità del funerale e arrivati… non saprebbe spiegarsi perché una parete sembra  
esplosa. »,e detto questo si precipitò in casa.  
Il cambio d'atteggiamento li lasciò basiti. Ora come ora nessuno riusciva a inquadrare la  
personalità dello Shinigami, ma senza dubbio si trattava di un tipo particolare. Dopo  
qualche minuto lo videro tornare, nel viso un’espressione rilassata.  
« I nipoti arriveranno quanto prima per organizzare una cerimonia simbolica. Erano  
davvero gli unici legati a lei… forza adesso, andiamo! », annunciò rivolto a tutti.  
« Andare?! E dove?! » esclamò Stark.  
« Condurre i due ex-Espada… ed eventuale seguito alla Soul Society. », spiegò con tono  
leggero, « Missione affidatami da Shunsui Kyoraku, Comandante Generale. Desidera  
incontrare i primi Vasto Lorde in cui siano stata confermata … una completa o parziale  
trasformazione; memore inoltre della stima nei tuoi confronti, ex-Primera. Compito non  
facile, a cui si sono frapposti numerosi cavilli burocratici. Ma adesso tutto è sistemato! »  
Lo stupore si diffuse, dovuto sia alla rivelazione in sé, sia al modo fin troppo amichevole  
con cui il Quarto Seggio si era espresso. Shunsui Kyoraku… Harribel aveva sentito molte  
cose riguardo il precedente Capitano, quasi tutte derivanti da Stark che lo aveva più volte  
definito avversario leale e uomo onorevole.  
In ogni caso una domanda sorse spontanea;  
« E se rifiutassimo? »  
« Da semplici anime quali siete », ammise Kugo facendo spallucce, « potrei richiedere dei  
gigai in modo che possiate vivere nel Mondo Terreno. Questo però non eliminerebbe gli  
Hollow e la loro costante fame; un’esistenza braccati non è il massimo. Una vita  
tranquilla… dagli ultimi eventi deduco sia questo il vostro desiderio. »  
Una vita tranquilla, parole che risuonarono con forza in ogni fibra del corpo. Harribel  
socchiuse gli occhi ripensando a quei mesi passati lì; al lento scorrere dei giorni; alla  
scoperta dell’amore…  
\- Un viaggio deve pur terminare… e quando finisce si è a casa. Una vita tranquilla… una  
casa… perché non provarci nella Soul Society, lontano da ogni pericolo? -  
Il medesimo pensiero si fece largo nello sguardo dell’amato. Stark sorrise e delicato le  
strinse la mano.  
« Se la metti così… »  
« Accettiamo! »  
Entrambi si voltarono di scatto. Le Fraccion avevano risposto all’unisono, esclusa Apacci  
ancora nelle grinfie di Takumi.  
« Ragazze voi… » sussurrò commossa.  
« Il belloccio è sincero. », confermò Rose « E poi non abbiamo mai visto la Soul Society!  
Sarà divertente! »  
« Chi sarebbe il belloccio scusa? », domandò Kugo sentendosi preso in causa.  
« Grazie al mio talento culinario potrei aprire... come si chiama? Ristoranto? », aggiunse  
Sung-Sun.  
« Ristorante semmai. », corresse lo Shinigami.  
« E potremo rivedere la nonnina! Grazie mille, zietto! », esultò Lilynette saltandogli sulle  
spalle.  
« Eh? Cos’è diventata all’improvviso? Una riunione famigliare?! »  
Stark si fece avanti;  
« A nomi di tutti noi grazie infinite, Shiba. È raro incontrare degli Shinigami come te. »  
« Nah! Mi ringrazierete quando saremo arrivati! »  
In un’atmosfera divertente gli ultimi frammenti di sospetto si sciolsero come neve al sole,  
sennonché Kugo si zittì puntando lo sguardo al cielo;  
« Andate verso il ryokan*! Presto! » gridò perentorio.  
Nei secondi successivi accadde l’incredibile; una corda luminosa apparve dal nulla,  
collegando il suo polso alla zanpakuto; uno strattone e l’arma saettò verso di lui; il fodero  
venne avvolto da un guizzò di fiamme mentre una sfera di fuoco lo avvolse. Solo allora  
l’avvertirono; una presenza nefasta che piombò come una meteora sul Quarto Seggio,  
così potente da sferzare l’aria, spezzare rami, estingue le fiamme. Un terzo Shinigami;  
un uomo imponente dai lunghi capelli neri; l’occhio destro coperto da una benda e  
l’inconfondibile haori* bianco, fronteggiava Kugo brandendo un’arma enorme simile a  
un’ascia, parata in tempo dallo spadone dell’altro.  
« Per un pelo! Dovrò ringraziare di nuovo Askin per questo bracciale! Adesso richiamare  
Kildare è molto più semplice! », fu lo strano commento del Seggio. (7)  
« Non osare ignorarmi bastardo! » tuonò l’avversario.  
« Cascare nel trucco più vecchio del mondo… non ti facevo così pollo, Zaraki. Comunque è  
troppo tardi; gli “Arrancan” hanno accettato. »  
« Non me frega un cazzo di quelle mezzeseghe! Affrontami Ginjo! Spada contro spada! »  
« Ha ridimensionato il combattimento… uff… mi vedo costretto ad accettare. », sospirò  
rivolto a loro « Aspettate qui, sarò di ritorno tra un quarto d’ora! »  
Assieme agli altri, Harribel osservò l’insolito duello spostarsi più in basso, nel folto della  
foresta; fendenti di fuoco si mischiavano ad alberi abbattuti; esplosioni agli insulti di  
Zaraki; il cozzare delle lame alle battute di Kugo. Più che un duello sembrava un  
battibecco tra rivali, a tratti buffo. In una strana atmosfera, lo sguardo ricadde su Stark;  
in quel semplice gesto il calore della mano, stretta stretta alla sua, divenne più intenso.  
\- Anche questo è amore… io e te…. tutti noi… verso un nuovo inizio. -  
« La Soul Society… deve essere cambiata molto. », le sussurrò affettuosamente dando voce  
alla fine del pensiero, « Se si fosse trattato del vecchio Gotei 13 non avrebbero esitato a  
catturarci e rinchiuderci in cella. Invece guardaci adesso; a gustarci un combattimento tra  
Shinigami. »  
« Già… e non avrebbero mandato un tipo così particolare in missione. », aggiunse sorridente,  
« Dovremo ringraziarlo a dovere. »  
« Lo faremo, Harribel. Troveremo un modo ne sono certo. »  
« Sì… nella Soul Society. Insieme. »  
Un grido improvviso li fece voltare tutti.  
« EHI! Io sono ancora qui! E lasciami, dannato pervertito! »  
« Cosa posso farci? Hai un buonissimo sapore Miss. Apacci… »  
Apacci… tra una cosa e l’altra si erano completamente scordati di lei. La ritrovarono  
ancora lì; bloccata da Takumi e con… il collo rosso? Osservò Sung-Sun e Rose precipitarsi  
a liberarla, dopo di che lo sguardo si perse nell’azzurro, oltre il bagliore delle fiamme.  
\- Stark… incontreremo lo stesso cielo nella Soul Society? Sotto lo stesso azzurro sorgerà  
la nostra casa? Lo spero con tutto il cuore. Che questo sia… un altro miracolo dell’amore?  
Chiyako… stiamo arrivando. Insieme guaderemo le colline tingersi di primavera. -

 

 

 

 

(1) L’album Awake and Alive uscì nell’Agosto del 2009.  
Ci tengo comunque a fare un piccolo recap della timeline, essendo questa One-Shot  
collegata al corpus di fanfic racchiuse nella mia serie Another End ( scollegata dalle Light  
Novels, in particolare We Do Knot Always Love You e Can't Fear Your Own World ).

2001 → Inizio Saga del Sostituto Shinigami  
2003 → Fine Saga della Guerra Millenaria, Inizio Ikiru Riyu ( Long Completa, 14 Capitoli )  
2009 → Fine di Ikiru Riyu  
2011 → La presente One-Shot.

(2) Brevi cenni storici;  
L’occupazione americana del Giappone iniziò nel 1945 e finì nel 1952. Specie in quegli  
anni si verificò il fenomeno dei soldati fantasma, coloro che ignari della resa dell’Impero  
Giapponese continuarono a combattere su isole e luoghi sperduti.

(3) All’interno della mia serie Another End, il ruolo e il carattere di Ginjo Kugo sono  
radicalmente cambiati rispetto al manga e Light Novel. Risulterà OOC ( in Ikuru Riyu  
vengono comunque citati forti collegamenti coi capitoli del manga ), ma in questo caso  
non ho potuto fare altrimenti, essendo il personaggio costruito e sviluppato all’interno  
della Long principale. Brevi precisazioni;

a) Kugo aiutò Ichigo a sconfiggere Yhwach. Senza scendere nei dettagli, l’uomo ha forti  
legami col ragazzo, Kukaku, Masaki, Isshin, Ryuken, Urahara, Ukitake, Shukuro e in  
seguito con altri personaggi tra cui Askin ( sopravvissuto nel mio finale alternativo ).  
Finita la Guerra contro il Wandenreich, frequenta l’Accademia e dopo sei anni entra nel  
Gotei 13.  
b) I capelli sono leggermente più lunghi e il taglio è uguale a quello visto nel brevissimo  
flashback con Shukuro.

(4) Egli è sposato con Kukaku da cui ha avuto due figli, Tsuyu e Kiri.

(5) Issa Kobayashi, poeta e pittore giapponese ( 1763-1828 ).

(6) Kildare è la zanpakuto di Kugo, inventata da me.

(7) In Ikiru Riyu Askin è sopravvissuto alla Guerra Millenaria.

 

 

Glossario:

*chashitsu → termine che indica uno o più locali adibiti alla cerimonia del tè.  
*Christmas Cake → dolce tipico giapponese del periodo natalizio.  
*futon → materasso giapponese, interamente in cotone, rigido, sottile e arrotolabile.  
*go → gioco da tavolo più rappresentativo del Sol Levante, dove si creano complesse  
combinazioni con pedine, dette pietre, bianche e nere.  
*haiku → un componimento poetico nato in Giappone nel XVII secolo, composto da tre  
versi per complessive diciassette more, secondo lo schema 5/7/5.  
*hanafuda → lett. "carte dei fiori", caratterizzate appunto da disegni floreali.  
*ryokan → albergo tradizionale giapponese.  
*shabu shabu → piatto invernale che presenta la cottura contemporanea di carne e  
verdure, serviti con salse varie.  
*shogi → lett. “ gioco dei generali ” simile ai nostri scacchi,  
* tuberine → anche chiamate carciofi cinesi, si raccolgono da novembre a marzo.

 

 

Significato dei Nomi;

Asami → Bellezza del mattino  
Chiyako Seki → Fanciulla dalle mille notti, Avamposto/Barriera  
Jun → Obbediente  
Takehiko → Principe della montagna  
Takumi Iguchi → Artigiano, Pozzo + Apertura  
Taro Yoshino → Figlio più grande, Fortuna + Campo  
Yuki → Felicità  



End file.
